


Coffee and Stains make Small Miracles

by Athene_Noctua



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene_Noctua/pseuds/Athene_Noctua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee, one stained shirt, a helpful gesture and some anxiety. Throw them all together and you get some small but sweet and life changing miracles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Stains make Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> This is my first work of fiction after literally devouring endless no. of fanfics...  
> So bear with me and leave your opinions of it.  
> But haters, stay away, dont like it, dont read it. No one is forcing you to.  
> So,  
> [deep breaths]  
> Here it goes,

FLASHBACK-

It was my first day at Washington State University. I was giddy, nervous and excited all wrapped in one.

Finally, after many arguments and discussions with my family, I was going to study what I loved the most, English Literature.

Yup, I'm going to be a writer, and I won't let anyone stand in my way.

My parents, like every other parents were concerned about college life, that I might lose sight of my goals and get pulled into parties, drinking and boys.

But I'm going to prove them wrong, because the only thing that I'll be doing is reading my books.

Packed and ready to go, I leave my dorm with plenty of time to reach my class.

I have it all planned and nothing, and I mean nothing, can disrupt my routine.

On my way, I notice a small coffee shop called Small Miracles.

I might as well get a coffee and something to eat before going to class.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw that it was not just any coffee shop, it was a place filled with life, a crazy mix of hippies, art studies, the rebels, and all the notorious ones that I was not supposed to mingle with.

Well, I had not interest whatsoever to hang with them anyway.

But then, what the hell, it's just coffee after all. I push my way up to the counter to order a regular coffee and a sandwich. After paying up I turned around and was just walking to the door when the door opened and suddenly I slammed into a hard wall.

Stumbling back, I realize that it was a chest, a very finely muscled and amazing looking chest, covered by a white button down over a tight black t-shirt, which by the way did not subdue it, instead only enhanced its muscularlessness…. that I had run into

Shit, now I'm making up words like 'muscularlessness' ….not good. Back up. Back up.

Lifting my eyes, I stared back into one of the most amazing pair of green eyes. They really were an unnatural green, forest, instead of the usual light green.

A wet sticky feeling registered through my drooling, and looking down, I found that all the coffee had spilled on my shirt.

Shit, how was I going to class looking like this?

I didn't want to look tardy on my first day, but I didn't have time left to go back and change. Fucking shit, no matter how gorgeous that guy is, doesn't he have eyes!

My awed expression changed into a scowl.

"Don't you have eyes, can't you see where you are going? Look at my shirt, its all ruined. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" I shouted at him.

Now I'm not much of a swearer, but apparently stressful situations bring out that side of me.

The guy was clearly shocked, I suppose he didn't expect me to blow my lid so aggressively.

Well I hadn't expected it either…

I was still ranting, when suddenly he yanked on my arm and dragged me into a more quiet corner of the shop.

There he pulled off the black t-shirt, he was wearing underneath his button down and silently gave it to me.

I arched a brow at him, clearly expecting him to explain himself.

Sighing, he told me to wear this t-shirt, and to just wash my own, when I get back home. Uhhh, hello?

The guy doesn't even have the decency to at least apologize, instead he is giving me his rock band t-shirt and just expects me to be on my way.

And when I asked him what the hell he was doing, he calmly told me that it was the least he could do, as I clearly didn't have time to go back and change so right now, I could have this instead and argue with him later.

He told me to meet him here at this shop at 4 p.m.

I saw the tattoos that he had on his back, chest and arm when he took off his shirt.

Clearly, this was the kind of guy I needed to avoid. And even though I didn't want to associate myself with him in any way, he was totally not my type.

Also, it was clear that I was running out of ideas of what I would or could rather do to get out of this situation other than accept his shirt.

Besides his explanation sort of made sense. I changed, thanked him and went on my way.

The first thing that I noticed after putting on his t-shirt was his smell, and for the rest of the day I could concentrate on nothing but his smell, which made me think of the guy himself.

I figured that I would give him his shirt back, thank (and maybe yell) at him again and we can go our separate way after that. He's very obviously dangerous to my well laid out plan and could very easily disrupt my whole future.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

4 p.m. arrived and I made my way to the coffee shop. He was already there, sitting at a table.

Seeing me, he waved me over, not even bothering to stand. By now I had enough time to go back and change which I did with a slight reluctance. (Don't even ask me why!)

I sit down, "Hey, I'm sorry, we didn't get to introduce…."

"Edward", he said, cutting me of.

Frowning I replied, " Bella, well thank you for giving me your shirt, here", I slipped the shirt back to him, "and…."

"Bella, could I buy you coffee, to make up for not using my eyes this morning…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PRESENT-

"Hey", he murmurs, kissing me on the lips and sitting down next to me on the breakfast table.

"Hey, good morning," I smile and get up to pour his coffee, cuz he's a lazy ass.

"Morning love," he replies with a sleepy smile and thanks me for the coffee.

Just then, Luke and Sam come barreling down the stairs.

My husband and I laughed as we break up the bickering once again. They behave for a few minutes, but soon are back to poking each other.

Kids these days.

"Mmmm…, do you have to go today…" his voice husky.

We had sent the kids to wash up and change, so we were alone. And he was kissing down my throat, with the small kisses that drove me absolutely crazy.

"Yes, I moan, even though I didn't want to, I had to, as I was meeting an important client to today.

"Coffee?" He asked me giving me a mischievous look.

"Okay," I laugh.

Looking up into those beautiful green eyes, I feel so glad that I agreed to that coffee with him all those years ago.

I never knew I could love someone like this, but loving my Edward is as natural as breathing. Sitting in that coffee shop I would have never predicted that 15 years later, I would be a journalist for Washington Times, married to my amazing Edward with 2 children and perfectly content with my life.

Never would I have thought or even considered that I would fall so deeply in love with the tattooed boy in front of me that I would never come up for air.

Edward is now a stay-at-home father and a freelance artist. His works are sold all over the world and he makes more than enough that I would never have to work if I wanted too. We arrived at this decision of his being a stay at home dad, before Luke our first son was even born.

Suffice to say; we both fit perfectly into these new roles and the best part is that I still do what I love the most.

We've had our times, hard and painful when we thought we could not possibly take more, but take we did, because for not once in these 15 years did we ever leave the other's side. Supporting each other through our up's and down's, encouraging the other, but most importantly loving each other and being there for the other.

I love Edward and he loves me.

Its just as simple as that, Edward is Bella's just like Bella is Edward's.

We belong to and with each other.

He is my home and I am his.

And that's how a stained shirt brought to me my soulmate.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts?  
> Loved it? Hated it?  
> Please leave me some love though.  
> Should I continue or give up writing for forever?  
> Lol....  
> Anyways review please :D


End file.
